Daddy Discord Has A Daughter (or Cinnamon Chaos, review which title!)
by MinecraftPwnz
Summary: Cinnamon Crisp is an orphan filly who Discord has generously taken in. At first, it's like a dream- three new best friends, a home, food- Then She attacked and Discord had to give Cinnamon chaotic powers. Things are gonna get weird.
1. Bushes Near The Everfree

**Hey, guys! This is written by two accounts at once, because life! Check out Flufflutter's story, Clover! I will be writing the odd numbered chapters, F.F., the even ones! :333333333333333333333**

* * *

One sunny day at the edge of the Everfree Forest, Fluttershy and Discord were having an uneventful picnic.

"It's nice to be able to relax sometimes." Fluttershy smiled.

"You can say that again! It's been forever since we've had a picnic!" Discord grinned.

"We had one three days ago."

"Like I said, it's been forever!"

Fluttershy giggled and took another sip from her teacup.

Suddenly a bush from the forest rustled. Discord and Fluttershy turned to look at the source of the noise.

"What do you suppose that was?" Discord spoke in a hushed tone.

Fluttershy bit her hoof. "C-could you g-go check?"

The draconequs walked over to the bush and cautiously split it open. He gasped at the sight of a dirty earth filly with no cutie mark. She had twigs and tree sap in her hair. Her light blue eye and brown eye both widened at the sight of Discord.

"Um," the filly gulped. "Hi?"

Fluttershy gasped and raced over to the bush to pull out the foal.

"What in Equestria happened to you?" Discord asked.

The filly frowned.

"My name is…" the filly paused. "Well, I don't exactly have a name but I go by Red."

"I'm an orphan and I ran away from the orphanage because they treated me like a mule. It was really close to the Everfree, so I felt I had nowhere to go but through it. Long story short, I had to outrun a Timberwolf. I fell in a bush and ended up here."

Fluttershy looked at the filly worriedly. "You need somebody to take care of you!"

"Darn right!" Discord agreed. "And I'm a perfect fit for the job!"

"Wait, what?" Red said in befuddlement.

"But you need to get cleaned up first!"

The draconequs snapped his fingers twice and summoned a mirror for her.

Red gasped.

She was not the same pony. Her cinnamon colored short mane and long tail were both silky smooth and held in place with a white headband. Her coat was a light cream color; all the evidence of the Everfree was gone. This was definitely not the same pony she was before.

"How did you…"

"I am the Lord of Chaos. I can do anything!" Discord grinned.

"Discord, maybe she should decide what she wants to do…" Fluttershy looked up at him.

"Nonsense, Fluttershy! She will be perfectly fine with me!" He pulled Red into a hug.

"Well… if you insist…"

"Does this mean I get a new name?" Red asked.

"Well, duh!"

Discord gazed intently into the filly's eyes. Red could've sworn she felt something spark, like he was somepony she was close to…

Like a father.

"I've got it!" Discord clapped his paw and claw together. "Cinnamon Crisp! Cinnamon or Cinna for short!"

"Good idea!" Fluttershy smiled.

"I guess so." Cinnamon drew circles in the dirt with her hoof.

"Well, Fluttershy, we best be off. Got to get this filly settled in her new home!"

Fluttershy smiled and waved. "You live in the Castle of The Royal Pony Sisters, right?"

"Always will!"

Discord picked up Cinnamon, snapped his eagle fingers, and the two were gone in a flash of light.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 1! F.F. is writing Chapter 2, but we will publish on my account! BYEEE!**


	2. Discord's Castle

**Hi everypony! It's FluffFlutter here! If Ya don't know already I'm writing this story with my friend, I will be writing the even chapters. If you haven't already check out Clover, a fanfic inspired by Bride of Discord! (AKA best fanfic ever!) ; D Anyway, on to the story.**

When Discord and Cinnamon arrived the cream colored pony looked around and it was not a pretty sight. The castle was in tatters, fog hung thick in the air, and a unsettling silence filled the room.

"Maybe I should have stayed in the orphanage," She thought miserably.

"Welcome to your new home!" Discord sang out, casing Cinnamon to manage a small smile.

Discord noticed Cinna's lack of energy and frowned.

"Well aren't you just an enthusiastic little ball of sunshine." He said flatly.

"Sorry, I'm just tired… you know, from running around in the Everfree forest all day."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah."

Cinnamon felt a pang of guilt for being rude and ungrateful; she really did like Discord and thought he would be a great father. She just felt forced into all of this and was so overwhelmed she felt like she could break in two and shatter.

"Sooo…" Discord trailed off, breaking Cinna's trail of thought.

Cinnamon smiled and said, "Thanks so much for taking me in, I'm sorry I was so rude."

Discord grinned and said "No need for apologies dear, it's perfectly fine."

Cinnamon was glad that the awkward moment was over.

"Now let's get you to your room, shall we dear?"

Cinnamon nodded, but then stopped, "Umm… It doesn't really look like there is a bedroom anywhere…" She stammered.

Discord chuckled and said "Oh, the tattered throne room is just to keep unwanted visitors out." He walked over to a door on the far edge of the room. It had a gold plaque on the top in the shape of a dragon. The door also had a silver knocker that was beautifully carved with roses and stars. There was only one problem, the door was upside-down, a definite Discord sign.

He opened the door, inside it was like another world. On every space on every wall there were mirrors that made you look different. Some made you look big, some small, some skinny, some fat. There were hundreds of doors that looked exactly the same as the door that opened the portal, except one thing. Each door is labeled with numbers from one to… goodness knows how high of a number!

Cinna wondered what exactly what was in those doors, but that was something she would have to find out herself.

Discord laughed at her shock. "It is quite a lot to take in, isn't it my dear?

Cinnamon nodded absent mindedly.

Discord laughed again. "My dear, you are a hoot! I'll get you settled into your new room.

"You have it made already?" Cinna said, confused.

"Cinna, my dear, I am the master of magic and chaos! Of _course _I have it ready!"

Discord snapped his fingers and a door labeled room 178 appeared.

Cinnamon hesitantly stepped inside.

Inside the room walls were cream colored and sporty. A red and blue comforter covered a plush waterbed that was on top of a soft, furry rug. A cream colored dresser topped off the room, and sparkling firefly lights were strung over the bed.

"You like?" Discord asked smugly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? _I LOVE_!" Cinnamon shouted joyfully, leaping into the air and lading on her bed, wrinkling the once perfect bedspread.

"I've never felt so comfortable in all my life!" She exclaimed.

"Really," He asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow, "Never?"

"Well, yes, the orphanage was pretty bad." she looked down and her hoofs and shifted uncomfortably. Discord knew he had hit a soft spot.

"Well tell me tomorrow, my dear, you need you rest." He said softly, tucking her in.

"Discord?"

"Yes?" Discord said about to hit the light switch.

"May I call you 'Daddy'?"

Discord smiled softly and said "Of course Cinna." And hit the switch.


	3. School, Stallions, and Screws

**Heeey, bronies and pegasisters! MinecraftPwnz here! I am SOOO SORRY that this took so long! I'm only in 7th grade, and homework SUCKS. I work on this whenever I can, so I'll make this chapter loooooong! Also, I want to remind you to read FluffFlutter's story, Clover! I never owned her in my stories. I know F.F. in real life and she gave me permission to use her. Anyways, I forgot to say in the summary: LOVE INTRESTS INCOMING! EVIL INTRODUCED!**

* * *

Cinnamon yawned and sleepily smacked her lips. She had no remembrance of where she was, but soon the memories of the past day came to her. She gasped.

"My new dad is the Lord of Chaos!"

She jumped as the draconequs appeared in front of her, smiling.

"Good morning!"

"Whoa! You scared me!"

Discord laughed. "Sorry. I have a habit of coming when I'm called."

Cinnamon nodded and hopped onto the carpet.

"Well, you need to get ready. Today's your first day of school!"

"School?"

Before Cinnamon could completely process what was going on, she appeared at a kitchen table with a plate of eggs and Discord packing a daisy-daffodil sandwich with hay fries.

"School? With ponies? Who teach me?"

"Of course! You have to learn things, don't you?" Discord materialized in front of the table and handed her a saddlebag.

"Fluttershy will walk you there. Have a good time!"

"Wait-"

Cinna was teleported outside next to Fluttershy.

"-A second!" She finished.

Cinna looked around, realizing she was outside the castle. Then she looked at Fluttershy.

"So where's school?" She asked exasperatedly.

* * *

Cinnamon set her saddlebags down and sat in the front seat of the class. Most of the students had already arrived, and the bell rang loudly.

Cheerilee walked up to her desk and adressed the class.

"Welcome back from summer break, everyone! My name is Miss Cheerilee, and I will be teaching you this year!"

"Hi, Miss Cheerilee!" everyone said.

"Now, for our first activity, you will take turns introducing yourselves and saying one interesting thing about yourselves!"

* * *

**(AN: Disclaimer- This idea originated from DisneyFanatic2364. I JUST LOVE HER FICS SO MUCH!)**

* * *

A unicorn colt in the back stood up. His coat was red and his wild, tangled hair was jet black. His eyes were a bright orange and he had a sort of evil look to him. Especially since the tip of his horn looked as if it has burned.

"I'm Tartarus," he began, "And I was born outside of Equestria."

This caused a large amount of gasps and whispers from the other foals, all except Cinna. She found the colt intriguing and was ready to learn more about him.

Cinnamon drifted off as other ponies' words became a blur, until she heard a voice right next to her shout,

"I'm Mix Master, and my dad is Neon Lights!"

This reaction drew excited whispers and cheers from the students. The colt smiled and sat back down.

His coat was Neon Lights's, that was unmistakable. His hair was long and cyan with a black streak in the middle.

Cinnamon then realized it was her turn.

She awkwardly stood and cleared her throat.

"My name is Cinnamon Crisp, and I..."

Cinnamon trailed off as she racked her brain for more interesting things.

"I... Am not that interesting."

Everyone went silent as Cinna slunk back into her seat. This was going to be more awkward than she hoped it would be.

* * *

Cinnamon sat alone on the swing set at recess, watching the other ponies eat with their friends. She quietly hummed to herself as she took out her hay fries and hungrily munched on them.

She then noticed the two unicorn colts from earlier, Tartarus and Mix Master, a little off a ways from everyone else. Cinna decided to go say hello and see where that went.

"Hi, guys."Mix Master and Tartarus turned to Cinnamon and smiled.

"Hey there!" Tartarus waved, which temporarily put her at ease.

"You're that girl who sits next to me in class. Cinnamon, right?" Mix asked.

"Yeah. I'm new to town."

"You're a new student? We _have to _show you around Ponyville!" Mix's headphones nearly slid off his ears as he jumped, spreading his hegs apart.

"We could get milkshakes from Sugarcube Corner!" Tartarus suggested.

Cinnamon smiled. It felt good not to be alone for once.

* * *

Discord sat in a throne room on a red and black throne, snoozing. He was not aware that somebody else was in his domain.

And it wasn't Fluttershy or Cinna.

Suddenly, the throne disappeared with a flash of white, and Discord fell to the ground, which woke him up.

"What the..."

A malevolent, high pitched giggle echoed through the the area.

_"Did you miss me, Daddy?"_

Discord's eyes widened in shock as a pony with a pink coat, purple and white hair, and eternally swirly eyes appeared in front of him.

"Screwball?!"

Said pony grinned evilly. _"Yep! I came back!"_

"You were banished from Equestria!" Discord stood at full height and pointed at her accusingly.

_"Ugh. Don't remind me." _The mare stomped her hoof into the ground. _"All I did was try to take over Equestria after you went soft."_

"Exactly! You need to leave!"

_"Oh, Daddy," _Screwball laughed. _"All I'll do is come back. I __will__ take over Equestria. What better place to unleash full scale chaos?"_

"The changeling forest, maybe?" Discord muttered under his breath.

The mare's eyes narrowed. _"Just wait. My magic is almost as good as yours. And when it's better, I'll deystroy you for replacing me, and Equestria for banishing me!"_

"Replacing you?"

Screwball clapped her hooves and a door appeared, she trotted over to it and turned on the doorknob.

_"Oh, and Daddy?" _Discord stared at her in confusion. _"You better hope Cinnamon has powers."_

The door slammed and dissapeared, leaving Discord to stand there in shock.

"Cinna..."

* * *

"Cinna? Cinnamon?! OH, I give up!" Mix Master groaned.

Tartarus and Mix's jaws dropped as she popped up from behind an apple cart, startling Applejack, who was selling to Filthy Rich.

"How did you get in there?!" Tartarus facehoofed.

"Ah didn't even see ya..." Applejack helped the pony out of the cart and went back to bargaining with the tan earth pony.

"I told you, I'm an expert at hide and seek!" Cinna grinned.

"So, what should we do now?" Mix wondered.

Suddenly, Fluttershy sped through town and stopped at the three foals.

"Cinnamon!" She gasped.

"It's Discord! He needs to talk to you!"

Cinna looked at her friends in bafflement. "I guess I have to go..."

"Aw, ponyfeathers!" Tartarus frowned.

"See you tomorrow, Cinnamon!" Mix waved.

Cinnamon trotted up to Fluttershy and began the trek back home.

"What is this all about, Fluttershy?"

The pegasus gulped. "It's about your sister."

**I hope this was long enough for you guys! MinecraftPwnz, OUT!**


	4. Swirly Eyes and Pastel Pegasi

**Well, It turns out, I may be writing three chapters in a row.**

**FluffFlutter and I made a bet, and I lost. (It was rock paper scissors...) My sentence was writing this chapter! I would have uploaded yesterday, but I accidentally deleted it! Oh nooooo! But this one is better, so whatevs.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-MinecraftPwnz**

* * *

Cinnamon slowly peeked through the double doors of Room 13.

A single spotlight was cast in the middle of the dark area, and she could see a chair with an armrest, and a table supporting a glass of chocolate milk.

"Sit, Cinna." She heard Discord's gloomy tone echo through the room.

She cautiously trotted to the chair and sat down.

Discord slowly trudged into Cinnamon's vision.

"Fluttershy told me about Screwball on the way here…" she gulped.

"I figured as much," the draconequs sighed woefully. "And I suppose she's told you of her becoming evil?"

"No?"

Discord snapped his fingers and a window into the past appeared. Cinnamon saw a younger looking Discord and a mare with a pink coat, purple wispy rosettes with white streaks for hair, spiraling lavender eyes, and a green and orange propeller hat. Cinnamon was sure it was Screwball herself.

* * *

"_I can't believe a stupid, wimpy Pegasus could ever reform you, Daddy!"_

"_Screwy!" Discord summoned a soap bar in the mare's mouth. "What a thing to say! We're better off being reformed!"_

_Screwball spit out the soap. "Are we, Daddy? Are we better off abandoning our true nature for those ponies?!"_

"_Er-well…"_

"_You know what?" The mare growled as storm clouds flashing lightning appeared over her head. "If you're too stupid to set things straight, I will for you!"_

* * *

The window disappeared. Discord picked up Cinna and sat on the chair, the filly ending up on his lap.

"Princess Twilight had entered a portal and hadn't returned at the time, so the remaining princesses banished her to live outside of Equestria."

Cinnamon then remembered Tartarus had been born outside of Equestria. What secrets did that colt have?

"But she's returned," Cinna realized.

"Yes," Discord confirmed, "And now I'm forced to take extra measures."

Discord clapped his paw and claw together and there was a bright flash.

* * *

When Cinna opened her eyes, she was in a ring of crushed peppermint, and the chocolate milk- It was _floating!_

Discord was outside of the ring. Cinnamon hesitantly took a step towards him.

"Don't break the circle of peppermint!" he warned. "Just drink the glass. I hope this works."

'Hope what works?' is what Cinna wanted to ask, but when she tried talking, it felt like she as underwater! She snapped her mouth closed and her breath returned.

She trotted to the glass and took it out of the air. She gulped down the liquid with her eyes closed.

She gagged at the taste of the milk. She opened her eyes and they widened as she saw she was drinking the glass!

She closed her eyelids again, hoping the taste would fade, but it only got stronger as she dropped the solid chocolate and it made a small explosion.

The most random images raced through her mind. Princess Celestia was doing the Pony Pokey dressed up as a banana, Fluttershy was performing at a heavy metal concert, Mix Master was kissing her on the cheek- she had no idea where that one came from!

The images became faster and faster, and she was vaguely aware of rising higher into the air. Eventually, the images were unbearable and her eyes shot open, revealing a pure white color that blinded the whole room.

* * *

"Cinna! Cinnamon!"

The filly's eyes, which were burning, fluttered open, and Discord gasped.

"It… It worked…" he muttered.

"What worked?"

Discord excitedly summoned a mirror for Cinnamon. She gasped in awe at what she saw.

Her eyes, blue and brown, were now like Screwball's.

They were endless spirals.

"I-I'm-"

"Chaotic!" Discord did a jig around Cinna happily.

"Chaotic?! So- I have- like- chaotic powers now?"

"Yes! Oh, Cinna, this will be glorious! You'll live forever, never be harmed-"

"And defeat Screwball?"

"Absolu-tively!" the draconequs summoned party hats and confetti.

"Whoa..." Cinna looked down at her hooves and suddenly, a cotton candy cloud popped up on her nose.

"Eep!" she squealed.

"Looks like you need some training!" Discord smiled and scooped the filly in his arms. "This is going to be- as Rarity says- FABULOUS!"

Cinnamon scrunched her muzzle. "Who's Rarity?"

* * *

Tartarus and Mix Master swang on the swings at the school playground, waiting for their friend.

"Hey, there she is! Cinnamon, over here!" Mix waved at said pony, who was wearing shades.

"Why is she wearing sunglasses?" Tartar asked.

"Hey, guys!" Cinnamon smiled as she stopped at the swing set. "I have something amazingly awesome to show you!"

"What is it?" Tartar asked as Mix leaned in, curious.

Smiling, Cinna removed the shades.

Tartar oohed, but Mix Master was frozen with awe.

Her eyes were beautiful, lollipop, hypnotic, swirling spirals.

"You alright, Mix?"

He shook his head and somewhat blushed. "Fine, I'm yeah!"

Cinnamon stared at him, confused, but then dismissed it as Mix Master being Mix Master.

"Whoa! Your eyes are like lollipops!" a filly popped between the swing sets.

"Whoa!" The other three turned to see a grinning pegasus filly.

The filly had wispy pink hair, a pale blue coat, and lavender eyes.

"Hey there! My name's Pastel Paint. I know you two are Mix Master and Cinnamon Crisp from yesterday, but I've remembered Tartar Sauce's name since we were foals!"

"P-P-Pastel! I told you, that n-names e-e-e-embarrasing!" Tartarus's red coat became even redder, and Cinnamon giggled with Mix.

"So, how did you get your eyes like that?" Pastel asked.

Cinna grinned. "My dad, Discord, gave me chaotic powers!"

"Woow!" the other three foals gaped.

"I'm still training, but I can do this!"

Cinnamon concentrated. A glass and a cloud of cotton candy materialized. Chocolate milk dripped from the cloud and into the glass.

As the cloud disappeared, Cinna took the glass of chocolate milk and drank it. But instead of drinking the milk, she drank the glass and tossed the solid milk on the ground, creating a mini-explosion.

"Ta-dah!" she grinned, and confetti erupted out of nowhere.

"That was awesome!" Mix grinned!

"Epic!" Pastel beamed.

"Amazing!" Tartar smiled.

Cinnamon blushed a little bit and smiled at everypony.

"Children! Time for class!" Cheerilee called from the schoolhouse.

"So... you maybe want to go to Sugarcube Corner with us after school?" Tartarus asked Pastel shyly.

"Uh, sure!" Pastel blushed.

"With your chaotic powers, Cinna, this friendship is gonna be awesome!" Mix Master brohoofed Cinnamon, and said, "Bah la la la la." as they made the explosion.

However, when everyone was inside, a pink mare with purpleish-white hair and swirly lavender eyes appeared.

"Chaotic powers. Well, played Daddy, but I have over 100 years of experience on her," She turned. "Good luck with that." Screwball disappeared.

* * *

**Yes, I got the 'ba la la la' from Big Hero 6! I saw it today, it was AWESOME! I guess you've also figured out that Tartar Sauce has a bit of a crush on Pastel Paint (THE NEW CHARACTER!) And Mix Master got lost in Cinnamon Crisp's eyes, which is saying something. LOVE QUADRANGLE!**

**-MinecraftPwnz OUT!**


	5. Seriously, Cinna Is Gifted

**MinecraftPwnz here! So, this chapter was supposed to be out around December, 2014 (jeez), but I got my computer confiscated and a family loss occurred, and then schooll…**

**Anyway…**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**~MC**

* * *

Cinnamon Crisp intensely stared at the apple on the table, occasionally letting out a grunt of frustration. She was doing her best to turn it into a dancing apple with limbs and a tutu, but so far it wasn't working. The trick Discord had taught her before was the only thing she had mestered so far.

Pastel Paint, Tartarus, and Mix Master stood a ways off from the filly, switching their gazes from Cinna to the apple, Cinna to the apple, Cinna to the apple and back again.

Cinna let out a groan in finality and stopped looking at the apple, her swirling eyes displaying sadness. "I can't do it. It's too hard."

"Aww," a sad moan erupted from the other three foals as Pastel trotted up to take the apple.

"I just don't know why my powers don't work," Cinna explained. "Whenever I don't want my chaos to do anything, something has to go bizarrely wacko-but when I actually want to practice chaotic stuff, it's like I never got powers!"

"Maybe it's a reverse thinking process." Tartarus thought. "I mean, maybe you should think about not using magic when you really do want to-"

"Tried that before. I totally failed."

"Oh."

"Does Discord ever actually teach you?" Pastel quizzed, taking a bite of the apple.

"Yeah he does! I get a lesson every night, after dinner. Nothing seems to be working, though."

"Maybe you need to concentrate on one thing. Like,choose a random pony and imagine whatever you want happening to them." Mix stepped forward and slid his brand-spanking-new gold-rimmed aviator sunglasses on top of his horn. "Tried that?"

"No, but it might work…"

Cinnamon turned her gaze onto the apple again, only this time seeing it as a pony. The identity of the mare made her nauseous, but she focused completely on that image.

"What the-eerp!" Pastel squealed and dropped the apple, running to hide behind Tartarus.

The apple seemed to be growing branches, then there was an audible pop and the branches were thick, cartoonish limbs. The apple had a frilly tutu made of leaves, and was now pirouetting onto the streets of Ponyville.

"Oh my gosh, it worked!" Tartarus whispered in awe.

Three pairs of eyes and two lollipop swirls followed the apple's trail down the road. Some ponies were also staring at the sight, and Mix realized how much of a crowd was forming.

"Ahem." He nudged Cinna, making the filly look at him.

"Ponies are staring. Should you make it disappear?"

Cinna then became aware of the group of mares and stallions. Concentrating on the mare again, the dancing apple disappeared.

A few dismissed the bemusing sight and trotted off to go about their business, while other's scanned the area hoping to find the source of the dancing fruit.

"Wow, you did it, CC!" Paint gasped and hovered in the air in excitement.

"Yeah, I guess I did!" Cinna gave a huge beam. "And it's all thanks to Mix!"

Mix Master blushed and looked at the ground nervously. "Yeah… I guess it is."

"I say we celebrate by getting you a milkshake!" Tartarus grinned.

Pastel struck a dramatic battle pose. "LET US GO ONWARDS TO SUGARCUBE CORNER, WHERE MILKSHAKES AWAIT US ALL!" She yelled happily.

Four foals gleefully trotted to Sugarcube Corner. Cinna was proud of her recent breakthrough, but was relieved nobody had asked who her muse was.

The muse was Screwball Draconequus.

* * *

"Da-ad! I'm home!"  
Discord's ears perked up as he heard the familiar voice of Cinnamon ring through his ears.

He teleported to the front door and scooped the filly up in his arms. "Helo-o-o, Cinna!"

Cinnamon giggled and set down her saddlebags.

"I finally figured it out! Mix, Pastel, Tartarus and I were able to harness my ultimate chaotic magic! Well, not ultimate, but pretty cool."  
"Oh, really?" Discord grinned slyly. "Well, let's see it, then!"

He summoned a monocle, tuxedo, top hat, and maroon chair to give off the 'fancy supervisor' look.

Concentrating on Screwy again, she thought bigger than before and summoned a break-dancing banana. Discord guffawed with delight.

"You've done it! You've harnessed your chaos!" he happily took her hooves and swung her around in the air happily, making her giggle.

"Yeah! My friends were so excited! We got milkshakes to celebrate today!"  
Discord set the filly down. "Well, I suppose we must celebrate as well! How about we make some cookies?"

Cinnamon was confused. "Cookies? But… You can summon up cookies whenever you want."

"So what? Let's make them for real! Sometimes baking can be fun. And besides, it's been a while since I've eaten homemade sweets, and I could say the same for you."

"Yeah, that's true…"

"Well, let's get to it!" Discord snapped his fingers and the two were in a girly decorated kitchen, with a picture over the doorframe with only "83" embroidered on it.

"Uh. Not to be rude, but… this is kind of…"

"Girly? Pink? Adorably repulsive?" Discord smiled. "Fluttershy insisted on decorating it. I sometimes cook instead of poofing up food. Usually it's when she comes over."

"Oh, right."

Why would Discord let Fluttershy decorate his house? It was obvious they were close, but they didn't live with each other. She shook off the thought, breaking the silence.

"Let's just make the cookies. Can they be shaped like dragonflies? And be cinnamon-flavored cookies?"

"Of course they can!" Discord poofed up all the ingredients and preheated an oven. "You make the dough," he decided, "while I make the icing."

"Okay!" Cinna took the ingredients Discord had moved over to her and began mixing them in a bowl.

The draconequus had been right- baking could be fun! The swirly eyed filly quickly finished the dough making process and even was able to find a dragonfly cookie cutter.

How lucky was that?

As she cut the dough and placed it on the buttered up cooking pan, she noticed Discord was having trouble with the icing. He was getting it all over the place, and it didn't help that he wasn't skilled with holding large items in just one paw. Cinnamon felt like she should help him.

She trotted up to him, taking the wooden spoon from his claw. "Hold it with both your claw and your paw." She instructed. Though he was confused, Discord took the bowl in both limbs.

Cinnamon began stirring the bowl's contents, the icing almost instantly becoming thick and creamy. Discord looked down at her in surprise.

"Did you ever make cookies back in that orphanage?" he asked.

Cinna gave him a look. "Have you seen that place? It's like an Equestrian military base."

"Then how does this come so naturally to you?"

Cinnamon finally seemed to notice the high quality of the icing and cookie dough. Looking confused, she examined her hooves. "I dunno," she concluded.

Discord shrugged and placed the bowl next to the sink. "Oh, well. Ready to let those cookies bake?"

"You know it!"

* * *

Cinnamon Crisp was still staring at the oven after fifteen long minutes.

"They're ready." she stated.

Discord paused mid-lick, the wooden spoon coated with icing slipping from his tongue.

"The timer didn't go off. We have five min-"

_"They're ready." _Cinnamon repeated strongly, and put on oven mitts to take the cookie tray out of the oven.

Oddly enough, the cookies were perfect in every way. She set them on the counter and began to put the icing into pastry bags.

Discord examined the cookies. They didn't have a single flaw. They were perfectly dragonfly-shaped, with no burns visible.

Cinna handed Discord a pastry bag and set to work on hers. The icing had tiny dollops for eyes and intricate swirling patterns on the wings and body. Discord's was a bit sloppier than hers, but he managed and the two finished in no time.

"Can we eat them now?" Cinna rocked back and forth on her hooves eagerly.

"Why not? They are ready!" Discord snapped his fingers and the two of them were in a living room, the number .584 in a frame on the wall. The cookies, still intact, were on a platter on the coffee table in front of the sofa they were on. Automatically, Cinna reached for a cookie, only to have Discord stop her.

"Ah-ah-ah! Before you do anything, a lesson in chaos is required here. Try levitating the cookie to you!"

Cinna rolled her eyes and smirked. "Is this how it's going to be until I master my powers?"

"No. Duh!" Dissy grinned and levitated a cookie over to himself with a golden aura.

Cinna channeled her inner 'Screwball' and imagined her turning into a cookie and floating towards her. Once again, the image was real and a cookie floated in front of her. Discord clapped proudly, being on his fourth cookie already. "These are amazing! I can't get enough of them!"

Cinna took a bite of the dragonfly cookie, and suddenly she felt a tingling warmth enter her body. The pastry was like heaven in her mouth! The creamy buttermilk icing melted on her tongue, the cookie was soft and spongy, and she couldn't help but admit that she wanted to eat these for the rest of her days.

"Mmm," a moan erupted from Cinna as a smile formed on her face. "You were right. These are so awesome!"

"Well, those cookies have some competition!" Discord poked Cinna's flank, causing her to look down in confusion.

That was when she saw her new destiny.

Cinnamon Crisp's flank sparkled as it revealed three of the dragonfly cookies she had made. She gasped with delight and her smile got even wider.

"Dad! I got it! I got my cutie mark!" She shot up and raced around the room in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! This is so exciting! I have to tell my friends because they'll be so excited because they don't have theirs yet but I can help them and-"

Discord placed a talon over Cinna's mouth, making her quiet.

"If you keep on having breakthroughs, this day is going to get worse than chaotic!"

"Breakthroughs?" Cinnamon asked as she floated back to the ground-

Floated?

The chaotic filly squealed again as she realized it wouldn't be long before she could use magic without even thinking about it.

Overall, that was a pretty good day.

If only she could say the same for the night.

* * *

Cinnamon tossed ruthlessly in her covers, unable to get any sleep. Screwball had been the mare to help her gain control of her power, and a filly as young as her could never know the true evil capability of Discord's daughter and her elder sister. She got out of bed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get any rest without milk or something.

Cinna trotted past hundreds of doors with 25s, 91s, and 102s until she came to an 83. She opened the door to the kitchen, hoping to get warm milk or another cookie.

She opened the refrigerator, scanning for milk, until she heard the voice behind her.

"_I little birdie told me I was the link to your powers."_

Cinnamon gasped and turned around, her swirly eyes shrinking in horror.

"Screwball!"

"_Yeah, yeah, I know. Your older sister who was banished from Equestria by her own father." _the pink mare scoffed. "_Spare me the details."_

"W-What do _you _want? You better not hurt my daddy or-"

"_It's hilarious how you think I won't let you play fair."_

"What?" The cream-colored filly blinked.

Screwball summoned a chessboard, filled with pawns, kings, queens…

But something was off.

The knights were the four alicorn princesses, Discord was a king, Fluttershy a queen, Cinnamon, Pastel Paint, and Mix Master pawns. They were all pure, polished quartz. On the other side, Screwball, Tirek, and other various villains were all the chess pieces, obsidian-black. It was the king that threw her into shock though. It was-

"_You all have a part in this war. Sure, positions can change. Your little coltfriend could be a rook, Daddy could be a pawn…" _Screwball turned to the little filly.

"_You all are just a mere chess game. And, unfortunately for you, I love a good opponent."_

"So you're giving me the chance to move up." Cinna whispered. "You want a worthy opponent in your twisted game."

"_You have been given enough time to prepare fully. I will return on your seventeenth birthday, and then the _real _fun can begin."_

Screwy caused the chessboard to vanish with the flick of her hoof.

"**Just remember this."**

Cinnamon paused. Screwball's voice, seeming echo-like and far away at first, had now grown to a tremendous volume that could only be described as Princess Luna's Royal Canterlot Voice.

"**Without the brush to guide you,**

**Without the bass to break your fall,**

**Without the outside world beside you,**

**Draconequi will fall."**

There was a flash, and Screwball was gone.

Cinnamon Crisp put a hoof to her head. This… This was crazy.

A game.

This was all a chess game.

With brushes.

And bass.

And the 'outside world.'

She was only seven. She had ten years, a minute compared to her newfound chaotic immortality.

Screwball could not win. But she had years worth of talent next to the redhead filly with multicolored swirling eyes.

Well, this day, which started off amazing was turning out to be a twisted asinine of a game.

A game.

Cinnamon trotted back to her room, suddenly afraid of the number 83.

* * *

**FINALLYYYYYY! I seriously wish I could have gotten this to you guys sooner.**

**Shoutout to Skylar seed! You go, girl!**

**Well, Cinna's got ten years on her hooves. Whaddya think will happen? Also… I'm thinking of putting in some OC's for minor parts, like…**

**Whoa there! I can't tell you guys! It would spoil the surprise of the open characters!**

**So if you're interested, please leave some info on your character, like the age, race, appearance, cutie mark, personality, etc.**

**See you in a Rainbow Dash!**

**~MinecraftPwnz**


	6. Lord Cacophony and Turning Pink

**Okayy! This chapter is a Fluttercord chapter! No Cinna! (Well, except for the 75% done mark.)**

**As for the OCs… So far I have chosen three of them, and those two will have the roles of an antagonist helping Screwy and another sister to Cinna (No chaotic powers, but from the same orphanage.)**

* * *

Discord leaned further into his throne, enjoying a well deserved movie night with yours truly. Fluttershy and he had barely gotten any time together since Cinnamon had been around.

Well, he was enjoying it as much as he could.

The film he was watching made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

Fluttershy munched on caramel popcorn while watching the movie. As far as she knew, this movie made absolutely no sense.

"Wait-what's with the sudden pony with a black ring?" Discord frowned, scarfing down his nachos and Nutella dip.

"I… Don't exactly know…" Fluttershy responded. "I'm thinking this movie is a lost cause."

She held up the tape after taking it from the projector behind Discord . "I don't even get the title… Dusk's Dawn?"

"I'm as lost as you are, my dear!" Discord said, summoning a mini maze for emphasis.

"Well, with Cinnamon and her friends on that class trip, we have three days of free time. What do you want to do?"

Discord put a claw to his chin. What _were _they supposed to do?

"Wow. For once, I have absolutely no ideas."

Fluttershy paused as something came to her mind.

"The Annual Equestrian Talent Competition Party!"

"The who-what-whatter?" Discord blinked.

Fluttershy giggled, turning to Discord.

"Every year, Princess Celestia holds a Talent Competition! The winners of Ponyville go to Las Pegasus for semifinals."

Discord nodded. "Sounds interesting. But I'm not the best dancer."

"Well, that doesn't matter. There are loads of other things we can do instead of dancing. Singing, Painting, Stunting-Just pick one we can do together!"

Discord stroked his beard as a thought came to mind.

"How's your heavy metal singing?"

"Wait, wha-"

* * *

The Annual Equestrian Dance Competition Party was in full swing by the time they got there. Discord had disguised himself as a grey unicorn. His dark hair was now a red and black mohawk. Spiked bracelets were on his limbs, and a sleeveless leather jacket covered his torso. His cutie mark was a tornado and his blue magical aura held an axe shaped guitar.

It was proven that Discord didn't do this often. He constantly tripped over his new hooves, all of them the same.

He absolutely loathed it.

"Can we take a break?" he panted, leaning against a wall. "My hooves are killing me!"

Fluttershy turned around. Her pink hair had black streaks and was crazy out of control. Black eyeliner was heavily applied to her eyes. She wore a spiked collar, an tight black shirt with holes in it, and dark red plaid skirt.

"Sure," she nodded, "but not for long. We have to sign up before it's too late."

Discord rolled his yellow eyes, the one thing left unchanged, and cast a silent spell on his four hooves. Maybe he would be able to walk properly now.

"Remind me why we had to do heavy metal?"

The disguised draconequus sighed.

"Because the others would never think of this! We have a bigger shot at winning!"

"I'm not so sure you understand why we're doing this, now..."

"Of course I understand! Why wouldn't I?!"

Fluttershy swallowed and began walking.

* * *

There were about four groups left backstage. Discord and Fluttershy were the next ones to go on. So many others had weird costumes, but there was one group that topped even them.

Celestia struggled to contain her long hair in a banana hat while Pinkie Pie adjusted the tuba on top of her toga.

Fluttershy stared at them in utter confusion, feeling too afraid to ask what in Tartarus they were doing.

* * *

**(AN: See what I did there? :3)**

* * *

Luckily, they didn't notice the two punk rockers, being too busy concealing Celestia's mane.

"Dis-Uh, Sour Note?" Fluttershy tapped the disguised draconequus, using his code name. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I just realized-_I don't want to have so many ponies watching me!"_

"Oh, don't worry, Seraph!" Discord winked as he said her code name. "It'll all be fine. Just act natural, smile and wave at boys, ignore the mare staring at me weirdly, and prepa-"

"Huh? What mare?"

Fluttershy turned and saw a pink unicorn eyeing Discord. Oh, she knew this pony.

Ruby Lips was a practicer of advanced magic and the arts, but also took great pleasure in dance. She wore a white leotard. Noticing Discord had seen her staring, Ruby flipped her blue and red hair and blinked her blue eyes flirtatiously.

Discord blinked in confusion.

"What's she doing that for?" Fluttershy mumbled, not meaning for Discord to hear.

So naturally, he heard it loud and clear.

"Either she knows who I really am and is dropping a hint… or she's hitting on me." Discord shrugged as he looked at Fluttershy. "It's no biggie. I turned all her books into parasprites this one time. She hates me."

"I don't think she hates you as much as you think..."

At that moment, the performing band confidently cantered offstage. The two took immediate notice and made sure they looked okay.

Outside, they could hear Princess Twilight addressing the crowd.

"And now, please welcome to the stage… Discord's Angels!"

The lights onstage dimmed and a small scuffling could be heard.

An rock guitar was suddenly heard, and the lights came on. 'Sour Note' attacked his guitar, and 'Seraph began to sing.

"_The secret side of me,_

_I never let you see,_

_I keep it caged, but I can't control it…"_

* * *

"Come on, Miss Cheerilee!" Cinnamon tugged at Cheerilee's tail. "Why cant we see the performance? My daddy is onstage!"

Cheerilee sighed. All the other students were content with the kiddie rides. Why couldn't they just stay with the others? "Cinnamon, this is a crowd of adults. You could get lost, you _and_ your friends."

Mix Master, Pastel Paint and Tartarus groaned. However, Cinnamon smiled.

"No problem."

Cinnamon grunted and tensed. Slowly, all four foals grew to the size of full grown ponies. not only that, but their hair was slightly longer and they all had fake cutie marks (with the exception of Cinna).

Cheerilee gasped in surprise, and the new 'grownups' examined their bodies.

"Coool," Tartarus whispered.

"We have the same ages and stuff, but we just _look _older." Cinna explained. "Now can we go?"

Cheerilee gave a drawn out, exasperated sigh. Finally, she turned to the new adults.

"Only two performances." She ordered.

"Yeah!" Mix punched the air triumphantly.

"Thanks, Miss Cheerilee!" Tartarus chirped.

"You will immediately regret this decision!" Pastel grinned.

Cheerilee's eyes became pinpricks. "Wait, what?!"  
But the four of them were already gone.

* * *

"_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!_

_I, I feel like a monster!"_

"Wow, Cinna!" Pastel yelled over the music. "IS that seriously your _DAD?!"_

Cinnamon grinned at Pastel, whose voice was slightly deeper and more feminine. "Yeah! I can see through any disguise he throws at me! He's amazing when it comes to playing the guitar, am I right?"

Tartarus chuckled as the song came to a close. There was a deafening applause, and Discord's Angels grinned, waving at the crowd.

"Dad!" Cinna yelled over the crowd, getting Discord's attention. He grinned when he saw the familiar quartet waving at him. He waved back as he directed Fluttershy towards them.

Fluttershy smiled and waved as Discord had directed, and they galloped offstage to meet the kids.

Once they reached Cinna, Pastel, Mix and Tartar, they were the size of regular colts and fillies again. A giant hug ensued as the next performance began.

Pinkie began playing the tuba while Celestia began doing the Pony Pokey. Her banana suit surprisingly held all of her hair.

"_You reach your right hoof in._

_You reach your right hoof out._

_You…"  
_Discord and Fluttershy went to change their clothes. It seemed more like they actually just wanted to get away from whatever this was.

Mix leaned over to Cinna. "What am I looking at?"

Cinnamon turned to respond, but instead felt something on her cheek.

The weird thing left her skin and Mix spluttered, "S-Sorry! I wasn't expecting you to turn to me."

Cinna's eyes widened and she turned pink (literally, her whole body) as she realized what had happened.

"Did you just-"

"Sorry!"

Cinna's coat turned even pinker. "Uh... It's fine... It was an accident."

Mix looked away, a small tinge of red on his face. Cinnamon turned back to the stage, her coat returning to normal with only a slight tinge of pink.

Wait... Had all of this really happened?

_The most random images raced through her mind. Princess Celestia was doing the Pony Pokey, Fluttershy was performing at a heavy metal concert, Mix Master was kissing her on the-_

Cinnamon gasped. When she became chaotic, all that she had seen was now true.

~Three Days Later~

Ever since Cinna had returned from the Annual Equestrian Dance Competition Party, she had been dying to talk to Discord. He had been grumpy through the day, ngry that he and 'Seraph' had lost in the finals to Celestia and Pinkie Pie. It made sense, though. Who wouldn't vote for Tia? He seemed pretty normal, now, though.

"Dad?" she began as he tucked her into bed. "Are chaotic beings given, like... special powers? Powers that other chaotic beings couldn't- have?"

Discord nodded, after some thought.

"Yes. For instance-"

Discord turned into Sour Note-

"-I can become a pony."

Cinnamon nodded as Discord shape shifted back into himself.

"I think I can see into the future."

Discord sputtered and stared at Cinnamon.

"What?! How did you-"

"When you gave me powers," Cinna said. "I had a vision of Fluttershy performing heavy metal, Princess Celestia doing the Pony Pokey as a banana, and Mix accidentally-" Cinnamon cut herself off and rephrased- "messing up my hair. And all three of those things happened. I don't know when or where it's going to happen, but it happens all the same."

Discord was silent for a moment.

Cinna gulped and tapped her hooves nervously.

"Cacophony." Discord muttered.

"Who?" the filly frowned.

"Lord of the Lords and Ladies of Chaos."

Cinnamon sensed Discord's tension and summoned a few of her cookies. The draconequus gladly took one, munching on it.

"He was the most powerful draconequus."

* * *

dIscorD"s LoG

SaTuRDay

YeAR %$

The celebration has begun- a rainbow tie party to celebrate the &amp;&amp;&amp;,&amp;&amp;&amp;,&amp;&amp;&amp;th bIRThdAy of Lord Cacophony.

I personally know Lord Cacophony and his great-great granddaughter, Insane. I call her Insy. She's actually my sister, haha.

They had hinted at some surprise for today, and Insy nearly told me at one point. But now I have it.

The gift- we all have special powers unique to us.

It's so fun to prank draconequus- draconequesai- Draco- my family- with my new ability. But now, they're all saying it's a curse. Lord Cacophony had been granted the power to see the future. He says he's gotten a vision that we're all going to be killed. Nobody believes him.

But I do.

`dIscorD Draconequus

* * *

"No other chaotic creature in existence has had the same power as another." Discord finished off the cookies. "And when he got that power, none of us, save me, believed him. And then what happened after… the apocalypse… I was the only one to survive. Not even Insy made it."

Cinnamon summoned more cookies, seeing the hesitance in his eyes.

"So… I have the powers of the most important chaotic figures in history."

"And not by coincidence." the draconequus stood up. "When a draconequus passes on his powers, it's extremely important. It has to be for a world-saving reason."

"Screwball," Cinnamon's body became pink for a second as she said the name, then returned to normal. "He saw her."

"Indeed he did." Discord solemnly turned to her window.

"But, why would he-"

Cinna halted as a sharp pain entered her mind.

_Three more images entered Cinnamon's brain._

_Screwball laughed as she used magic to choke Cinnamon, lifting her into the air. Discord was falling to the ground, collapsing in a heap. Tartarus was being pulled away from Cinna, Mix, and Pastel._

Cinna screamed as she shot up. Discord jumped back.

"Cinna, are you alright?!"

"I… I had… I had a vision." Cinna spluttered. "Screwball is… You were… Tartarus..."

"Cinna, dear, you need to sleep. Tell me tomorrow."

"But… But…"

"Ah, ah, ah! No buts." Discord tucked Cinna into bed and cast a silent spell on Cinnamon, causing her to fall asleep. Discord knew what had just happened. He didn't want to be stressed tonight, worrying about Cinna the whole night. He was, of course, worried about Cinnamon, so it was no use.

The draconequus sighed and sat on the bed. Cinna was a fussy sleeper, she most likely always was. She moaned and turned around in her sleep. He glanced around her room. The dragonfly lights strung around the blue and red polka dot walls flickered like candlelight, and the cream colored carpet was clean as a whistle. The bed had the same design as the walls, and her dressers and desk were cream and blue accented. For a moment, it changed, and it all looked just like her room. Not Cinnamon's, but... Insy's. Then Screwy's.

Discord sighed.

He missed Insane. He missed Screwball. ANd Cinna was so much like them both.

But he couldn't change what had happened

Discord put his paw on Cinna's cheek, and began to sing.

"_Please do not fret, my dear;_

_Your daddy is so, very, here._

_And if that foolish mare_

_Attempts to fill your mind with fear_

_Then I will bring her pain_

_and drown her screws in chocolate rain._

_Because I_

_Am your daddy, Discord._

_And I'm_

_Not going to lose you."_

Cinna relaxed and leaned into Discord's paw unconsciously. A light smile appeared on her face.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

Discord chuckled, realizing she had developed a resistance to that spell. It was weak, seeing as she was tired, but it was still a resistance.

"Goodnight, Cinna."

* * *

**Okay! I wanted to make this a quirky, cutesy chapter that became this really deep, sad thing. Did it work? I hope so!**

**Ruby Lips is the OC of KidatHeart5. I apologize to Kid if your character is a bit OOC. I needed a character that has a Discord fetish (haha, fetish) because she's going to be a sort of major thing.**

**Insanity (also known as Insy), Dissy's dead twin sister, is my OC (OMG! My second Draconequus OC! Don't ask about #1). Cacophony is mine as well (#3! I am ON A ROLL!).**

**The songs are Monster by Skillet and Daddy Discord(With some lyric edits).**

**Anyways. Summer is here! I'm now an 8th grader! I have to read The Hobbit for GT ILA! GOD DANG IT! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SO GREAT WHEN IT COMES TO LITERATURE?!**

**AND WHY DID MY MOM PUT ME IN AP MATH AND AP SCIENCE AND SPANISH 1?! I WILL NOT SURVIVE.**

**I'm done ranting.**

**Please R&amp;R, Favorite, and have a great summer!**

**MinecraftPwnz OUT!**

**P.S. I'm thinking of changing my name. My five choices:**

**a)ArtisticArtAwesome13**

**b)TheCreativeFangirl13**

**c)FemaleBrony13**

**d)NonstopWriting13**

**e)Keep your goddang name, it's f***ing beautiful (fudging)**

**BYE!**


	7. TIME FOR A FLASH-FORWARD!

**Heyo! MC here!**

**It took me a while to decide what I wanted to do with this chapter, so I decided I wanted to fast forward in Cinna's life. She and Tartar Sauce are 10 yrs., Mix and Pastel are 11. Well, Mix is, , this chapter is going to involve a lot of Pastel. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Three years later…_

Cinnamon Crisp watched as Tartarus paced through the dentist's office. Mix Master stood beside her, tapping his hoof nervously to the beat of… whatever he was listening to on his headphones.

Pastel Paint's parents waited in the 2 seats next to her. Acrylic, her mom, was a pale yellow with light grey hair. Paintbrush, her father, had dark brown hair and a blue coat. Cinnamon could almost remember her parents…

But that wasn't what was important. She was worried about Pastel, who had been dreading this awful day up until now. _They never tell you how much it will hurt,_ Pastel had said. Cinna desperately hoped she was wrong.

The door to the dentist's office creaked open. Tartarus gasped and adjusted his new glasses. Mix levitated his headphones off and pushed his sunglasses to the base of his horn. Her parents stood up, as did Cinna.

Pastel trudged out, a frown on her face. Tears were on the edge of her eyes.

Acrylic trotted over to Pastel and put a hoof on her head.

"Let's see, sweetie."

Pastel gulped. She gave a painful grimace. Everyone gasped.

"Pastel," Tartarus breathed, "You look great!"

"Really?" Pastel's smile became a little more real, and her cheeks went from blue to lavender.

"You do look pretty awesome." Cinnamon agreed.

Mix nodded. "The color goes with your cutie mark!"

Pastel looked at her flank. Her cutie mark, which she'd acquired a few days back, was a paintbrush dripping lavender paint. She had painted a picture of the Canterlot Castle.

Mix had his cutie mark as well. It was a record with a black sour note behind it. He had been the DJ for a few of his parent's concerts. Tartarus was the only one who was still a blank flank.

Pastel looked up at her parents.

"We told you, kiddo," her dad ruffled her hair. "Nobody would make fun of them."

Pastel smiled lightly, and everyone caught another glimpse of her lavender braces.

Tar smiled even more, and turned redder than usual.

Of course, Cinna was the only one to notice it. She groaned inwardly, and turned to Acrylic.

"Um, Miss Acrylic?" she grinned nervously. "Can Pastel hang out with us now?"

"She needs to stay at home for a bit, Cinnamon," Acrylic smiled.

"Feel free to visit her at any time." Paintbrush smiled.

Mix, Tar, and Cinnamon waved as Pastel left with her parents. As soon as they were gone, Tartarus fell to the floor.

"Ohhh, I made a massive fool of myself!"

Mix rolled his eyes and Cinna sighed. Tartarus had had a major crush on Pastel for about two years now. It hadn't affected their friendship as a group, but she did get a little ticked when Tar got like that.

"Wow, washed up at 10." she shook her head.

"Tar," Mix began, "You're killing me. If you like Pastel, just tell her."

"It's not that simple!" Tartarus said. "You don't walk up to Cinna and tell her that, do you?"

Cinna looked at Mix, a befuddled look on her face. Mix avoided her gaze, his face a deeper purple than Pastel's. _Tell me what? _she wondered.

"No, of _course _not."

Tartarus smirked. "So I win this argument."

Cinna shook her head. "Guys, give it up. Cookies at my place?"

Cinnamon's Cinnamon Cookies (or CCC, as the four called them) always seemed to calm down the 2 boys when they couldn't agree on things. Thank goodness for that.

Both colts glared at each other one last time, then turned to Cinna.

"Okay."

* * *

Discord turned, hearing the familiar flash of Cinnamon teleporting home. He poked his head out of Room 58, and saw Cinnamon heading to Room 178.

"Heyo, Cinna!"

"Hi, Dad!" Cinna yelled back.

"Hi, Discord!" he heard the familiar voices of Mix and Tartarus.

"Room 83 is open if you want some CCC!"

Cinnamon's pupils dilated. She hesitantly trotted over to Room 83.

"C'mon, guys."

She opened the door to the kitchen, grabbed the nearest plate of cookies, and left. She was terrified of that room.

"To my room!" She proclaimed.

* * *

"Cinna Crisp, no matter how many times I'm in your room, I never can get used to it!"

Cinnamon grinned, looking at everything about a foot off the floor. "Sorry, Tar."

Cinna was getting more used to the idea of chaos, which explained the floating. Everything slowly returned to the ground.

"I'm just trying out some stuff Dad taught me. I'm getting really good with my powers."

"We've actually been trying out some spells from the library in Princess Twilight's castle." Mix responded.

Tartarus nodded. "We figured that if you were going to take on Screwball, you'd need someone to have your back."

Cinnamon smiled at Tartarus. Ever since the vision from the previous three years, Cinnamon had been hoping to find a way to stop it from happening.

"Thanks, you guys," Cinna hugged them both. "Now, let's dig into these cookies!"

Everyone took some cookies and sat on the ground.

"So," Cinna began, "we have about two weeks until The Big Day. I have stocked about 7,000 pounds of CCC in Room IX. Tar, what do you got so far?"

Tartarus levitated a clipboard from under Cinna's bed, which was where he stashed things he needed.

"I've invited half the kids at school so far and gotten the presents from each of them," He said as he adjusted his glasses. "Mix?"

"I got my parents to DJ for the whole thing, and the last song is the remix she liked from my mom's birthday. I also ran all of this by with her parents, and they say a surprise party will be fine."

"Excellent." Cinnamon smiled. "But Pastel can't know about this party! We have to have these meetings while she recovers and can actually eat."

"Speaking of," Tad raised a hoof, "How is Pastel going to eat the CCC if she has braces?"

"Taken care of." Cinna shook her head. "I got Dad to put a spell on her braces. She can eat anything she wants without it getting stuck in her braces!"

"Excellent." Max smiled.

Carmen stood up."Trust me, boys. We have two days until Pastel's 11th birthday, and it will be THE BOMB DOT COM!"  
Mix looked at Tartarus.

"The bomb dot what now?"

* * *

"I can sort of chew mashed potatoes."

Pastel winced as her teeth hit a lump in the potatoes. Her younger brother, Easel, watched with anticipation. His grey eyes widened, and his pale-cream colored hooves clutched his dark, _dark _brown hair.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled. "Just gotta get used to chewing soft things, that's all."

"Well, okay…" Easel pouted, an adorable three-year-old pout that made Pastel want to squish his chubby little cheeks.

Pastel smiled, closed her mouth at the pain, and continued to eat.

_Did Cinna ever have a little brother? Or any siblings at all?_

The pegasus filly paused at this thought. Yeah, she knew Cinnamon was an orphan. But she'd never thought to ask about her past life.

Pastel then made a decision- _A terrible decision, really, _she pondered. However, she was going to follow through.

She was going to find out about Cinnamon Crisp's old family.

* * *

**Um…**

**Yeaaah…**

**So…**

**Stuff will happen.**

**So, I'm hoping to go as the 11th Doctor or a Dalek from the sci-fi show, **_**Doctor Who. **_**For Halloween, I mean. Should I include a Halloween chapter?! If so, what should the group's costumes be?! (Dissy, Flutters, and a certain crazy pink mare's costumes too)! Anyways… OCs for CINNAMON'S FAMILY, COMING UP! If I don't get a male OC, I might have to make one… :(**

**Anyways-BAIIIIIII!**

**-MC**


End file.
